From Kira to Koibito
by The Dream Devil
Summary: When you spend 24 hours chained to the same person, surely you develop some feelings for them? That is how it happened for L and Light, although it wasn't always the flawless relationship neither of them had dreamed of having. There were always going to be issues between them, but what happens when something that seems like the past sneaks up on them? WARNING: Character death.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Death Note, any familiar scenes and people belong to the rightful owners. **_

_**AUTHORS' NOTES:**_

**This started as a role play between my friend and myself whilst we were discussing fanfictions. The **_**Poke. "Bother"**_** idea came from the first chapter of **_**Moments**_** by **_**Adurna Skulblaka. **_**So, credit to you for the awesome idea that let this happen! ^^ So, yes, as we were saying, this originally was a role play we wrote together, that DreamDevil then converted to a more reader friendly format and decided to post. The role play isn't even finished yet, it's huge. This story... may take a while. XD**

**Most of all, enjoy!**

**All the best~**

_**The Dream Devil**_** and **_**xNightmareAngelx**_

* * *

_Poke. _"Bother."

A male blinks as his arm is prodded in a rather uncaring fashion. The source of his discomfort sitting on a swivel chair, within an arm's reach of him, much to his displeasure. Oh, how he wished to tell him to back off. He just knew that would get him into trouble again.

_Poke. _"Bother."

Tan fists clenched tightly as the target of the new assault tries to keep calm about the attack on his arm. A chain could be heard rattling each time the administrator of his discomfort moved. It was quite clear that the other being had no problem with irritating the male he was chained to.

_Poke. _"Bother."

"Cut it out." The words were grumbled and he couldn't help but cast an irritated look at the perpetrator. His eyes narrowed slightly as he turns back to focus on his work. He noticed the other man blink, and hoped that meant he'd received the message and would stop.

_Poke. _"Bother."

No? Okay then! He turns, glaring at the irritating being that was chained to him constantly. "Do you _like_ having fingers?" The hissed words only provoked a giggle from his attacker and with a defeated sigh; he tries to return to his work. That, however, was easier said than done.

_Poke._ "Bother~."

This time, before he could pull his hand away, the irate male grabs the offending finger and glowers at the man who simply blinks at him, as if he didn't know what he'd done wrong. "I'll take that as a no, then." He snarls at him as he just stares at him with large grey eyes. Amber eyes blink back at him before turning away, thinking he'd won this round.

_Poke._ "Bother."

He was about ready to smack the detective that had chained himself to him. In fact, he was pretty sure he emitted the most violent growl any human could make. If the scowl on his face was anything to go by, anyone would think the anti-social detective on the other side of the chain would have received the message. "I _said _cut it out!"

If the deadly grin that formed on his face in response to the anger gave any indication, the brunette showed no signs of knowing what he was thinking. However, words spilled from the detective's mouth. Vague words, with little meaning to the outside world, but a large one to the duo. "My percentage just rose by five."

The resounding glare was intent on murder, "Shut up." He hisses the words at the speaker, eyes narrowed. The glee flashed in the older man's eyes at the response, having wanted nothing more than to reply to him.

"Add another three, if you would." Becomes a simple reply, punctuated with the way he eyed him suspiciously. There also appeared to be hints of a vaguely smug smile.

The brunette stares at the man in disbelief. "For what? Telling you to shut up!?" The angered words were snapped at the older man and emphasised with a stomp of his foot, an action that proved difficult to not laugh at.

The raven haired man nods at his suspect and takes a bite of his chocolate cake he had beside him. He savours it before looking at him. "Unnecessary anger is typical of someone with homicidal tendencies."

A muted curse sounded under his breath as he narrows his eyes. "It's not unnecessary. You were poking me. _Repeatedly._"

"Not acknowledging your homicidal tendencies is very suspicious, Light-kun."

Fuming, but knowing nothing he said to the detective would work as he was having much too much fun with this, he finally snaps at the detective. "Shut _up_, Ryuzaki." The newer observation serving to fuel the anger the brunette already felt.

"If you would please add another two percent to your total."

"What _for_!?"

"You are being needlessly rude. Not to mention it was an odd number. I didn't like it."

Foul language filled the room as Light pushed himself from his chair and started to storm away from Ryuzaki, or L as he also went by. He might have succeeded, if it wasn't for the chain that yanked him back, not even succeeding to unsettle the detective. The raven haired man returned to his monitor. He was clearly reviewing the details of the case by the irritated look that was marring his features.

"So much anger is bad for you, Light-kun."

Curses continue after the man's words, as Light clearly tries to ignore the other male. It was, apparently, going to prove harder than it should've been. Ryuzaki had taken it upon himself to try and annoy the suspect. He was succeeding.

_Poke. _"Bother."

Before he could pull his hand back, Light grabbed it, "Cut it out, Ryuzaki." He hisses out through gritted teeth before he decides to release the man's hand.

The detective returned to his monitor, stealing glances as Light as he reviewed evidence. If there was one thing the detective never wanted, it was to tell the other that he was wrong, that he wasn't guilty. At the same time, he didn't want him to be punished for it. He couldn't blame Light for anything, due to the period in time during which his memories had been lost. It was _Kira._ No matter what Kira did, Light was not a part of it, and L just could not blame him. His urge to annoy the younger man did not stem from nothing, the period he'd forgotten everything was blissful. Light was just Light, helping him to catch Kira. But since he returned, it had been worse than ever, he was so tense, and L just wanted him to forget, again. He'd thought some (what had started out as) light-hearted teasing that he'd loosen up a bit.

As he stares at various documents, analysing them as he raises sweets in various flavours to his lips, he almost growls in frustration, unable to find anything to prove he was right! He ate them delicately as he scans his previous evidence against Light, a frown upon his face.

"A temper that is as explosive as yours is almost reminiscent of Kira, Light-kun."

A few minutes after that comment found Light forcing himself to calm down. Seething about the detective's comments clearly only served to increase his percentages about him being Kira, of course he wasn't wrong. The brunette serial killer would never admit to his crimes. They weren't even crimes. He was doing the world a favour! He was saving them from those wretched criminals! They deserved to die! The good in the world didn't need to live in fear of murderers and rapists. As Kira, he could save them from that. He could save them all. He shook his head as his thoughts finally calmed him, and refuses to look at the detective, knowing the sight would merely anger him some more.

"No. Anyone would get irritated if you were constantly poking them."

The only reply he received was a sidelong glance and the words; "But Light-kun takes it to the extreme."

Rolling his eyes, he decides not to humour the skilled detective with a reply, and instead tries to once again focus on the work he should have been doing this whole time. Of course, the detective had to choose then to pull him off of his chair unceremoniously with the chain as he steps off of his own chair.

"I'm hungry."

The statement just made Light realise why he was being dragged half way across the floor, to the kitchen. The detective was rather predictable. First, he would yell at Light for not getting any work done, then he would start accusing him of being Kira _because_ he was getting no work done, and finally, when he was getting work done, he'd drag him into the fucking kitchen because he wanted more cake! It was infuriating, no _he _was infuriating. What Kira didn't understand is why his host felt differently to what he did!

After he decided to reluctantly follow Ryuzaki, rather than allow him to drag him left, right and centre, he found himself in the kitchen, watching in disgust as a rather large cake was pulled from the fridge.

"Don't you think you've had enough cake? That much sugar will rot your teeth."

The blank look he received was as bad as some of the glares he provoked from the raven haired genius. The emotionless stare made it look like the dark eyes were staring into his soul. Actually, knowing Ryuzaki, they probably were. It could make the strongest people feel vulnerable, he was sure.

"I need sugar to function. Then again, Kira would not want me to function. If you'd be so kind, add another five to your 'Kira percentage'."

Scowling at the man, he shakes his head. "I'm looking out for your wellbeing. You don't seem to be." He snaps, agitated by the way he so carelessly increased his suspicions.

The blank disposition of the genius never wavers as he stares at the brunette. He blinks, the only indication that he hadn't just fallen asleep standing with his eyes open and a slight tilt of his head follows.

"I understand." He replies quietly, voice empty as usual and he nods. "You are just angry and jealous that I have not offered you any of my cake. I apologise. Light-kun, would you care for some cake?"

A grimace replaces whatever expression the brunette was wearing, in other words his semi-permanent scowl, and he stares at the cake as if it were an insect he'd trampled.

"No thank you." He replies stiffly.

Almost non-existent, a brow arches at the brunette's answer. He'd never had anyone turn down cake before, so in his mind this was suspicious behaviour.

"But you should." He insists. "Everyone loves a bit of cake once in a while, even those without a sweet tooth!"

Light shakes his head, declining the sugary treat once again, scrunching up his nose slightly as he stares down at the cake in disgust. He really couldn't help it; he just couldn't stand cake, or most sugar. The fact that Ryuzaki could eat so much _shit _both disgusted and fascinated him. It was a wonder he wasn't ill all the time.

"Normal people eat cake." He objects firmly, before something stops him. "Kira isn't normal, so Kira might not like cake... Add three percent, Light-kun, please." His fork sinks into the cake and he watches hungrily as he pulls it to his mouth. "It's a shame the task force are too stupid to see that Kira is right in front of them."

With a defeated sigh, Light shoots an irritated glare at L. "Fine! If it means _that_ much to you! Give me a slice and I'll eat the damn cake."

The detective seems to accept the rough answer and cuts a rather generous slice of cake. It wasn't often he shared his cake, but this was for Light to loosen up a little bit. It would be beneficial for him to do so. Placing the cake on a plate, he hands it to the younger male alongside a plastic fork. Two dark eyes followed the young man's actions, waiting for him to taste the delight that was his chocolate cake.

If the detective thought the plastic fork was lost on the brunette, he had another thing coming. Shooting a glare at him in response to the childish utensil, he uses the juvenile instrument to force himself to eat a bite of cake.

"Delicious. Can we get back to work now?"

The lack of expression was not missed by the world's most recognised detective, and he narrows his eyes at him ever so slightly.

"You said you'd eat a slice." He adds, but drops the subject when he realises he wouldn't win, as he refused to give the young serial killer the knowledge that he had beaten L at something already, that would just not do at all. "Fine, we can get back to work." He concedes finally, although, not without taking his cake with them as they returned to their work space.

* * *

_**AUTHORS' NOTES: **_**So, it would be greatly appreciated if you review. Constructive critisism is always helpful. But remember, flames are for marsh_mello_ws. ^^**

**All the best~**

**_The Dream Devil _and _xNightmareAngelx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS' NOTES:**

**So, here's the second chapter~ I've put off posting this one for as long as I feel I can, I just hate it that much. I actually nicknamed it "The Demon Chapter from Hell" because it just didn't want to write for me. Oh well. Here you go. Chapter two. I hope you guys like it, 'cause I don't. Hehe. I told Nightmare this would be posted two weeks ago. But two weeks ago, it wasn't finished, and then I was just being awkward. x.x Sorry~**

**All the best~**

_**The Dream**_** _Devil_ and _xNightmareAngelx_**__

* * *

"Lack of emotion when describing things. Does that sound like a trait Kira would have to you, Light-kun?"

Once again the detective had been hounding him over his so called emotionless demeanour. It did seem rather hypocritical of him to be talking to him about lack of emotion when the detective only ever smiled when talking about solving a case. It was rather draining to argue with him, too. He could wear down anyone without question. All he had to do was turn the dull soul searching gaze on them and state an opinion different to their own. He would use logic to break down arguments and feel no guilt in doing so.

Not just that, but the raven detective just had a talent for getting to him. It didn't matter what he did most of the time, it just never failed to annoy him. Most of the time, it was the mindless teasing that got to him. He didn't know why he cared so much, really.

"No, it doesn't, Ryuzaki." He responds through gritted teeth as he tried to resist the growing urge to harm him. The only thing that stopped Light from harming him was the thought of how, even if the detective had provoked him, he could twist it to seem like he was the sole victim. That would never work in Light's favour.

The detective was perched upon his swivel chair in front of the monitor, tapping at the keyboard rapidly, and rather loudly. The detective was frustrated with the case, but mostly the people he was working with. Had he worked alone, as he had on several cases before now, it would have been solved by now! His feelings, if that's what they were, would not have had the chance to surface like this and he wouldn't feel so conflicted!

"I believe that to be exactly what Kira would say. Kira has to be emotionally detached, like you sometimes seem to be, Light-kun."

Scowling as he looks in front of him, at seemingly nothing, the suspect chooses to ignore the detective. This was starting to feel familiar. He started looking through documents, eyes narrowed before he slowly turns to Ryuzaki.

"So first I'm explosive, now I'm emotionally detached? Make up your mind, Ryuzaki."

The brunette couldn't restrain the snippy tone he used on the raven. It was simply a reflexive reaction brought on by the ever changing mind of the infuriating detective. He hated him sometimes. Only sometimes, however, other times he just couldn't describe his feelings towards the older male.

The sound of typing was the only thing in the surrounding area around them as L tried to piece together some of his many leads. "My mind _is_ made up, Light-kun. Or is it now 'Kira-kun'?"

The glare sent his way would've managed to scare a normal person. However, the semi-robotic detective was far from normal. In fact, it was anyone's guess whether the genius could even define the word.

"Call me whatever you want, Ryuzaki. It won't change the fact that I'm _not Kira._"

Peering at him through dark hair, he nods once, seemingly accepting an answer given by Light. That was a first. Usually he found any reason he could to contradict a statement made by Light that went against his predictions.

"_Good. I would hate to have to arrest Light-kun, if he was Kira."_

Blinking as he processed the answer presented by the detective, Light shook his head, scoffing. "Sure." He replies derisively, trying to mock the soft words that fell from the raven's lips. "You'd like nothing more. It would prove you right."

His shock was recovered from quickly, and Light stares at the detective blankly. He was waiting for the agreement to his statement. For once, he really thought he'd caught the detective in his act.

However, L simply raises a brow at the doubt in his tone. "I would." He defends, staring at him through blank grey eyes. _"For Light-kun was my very first friend."_

He shrugs and goes to return to his work, determined to get a link between Light and Kira. He just wanted to be right, really. L had no intention to actually get Light into trouble. He had ways of protecting those he cared about. Besides, he'd worked with criminals before, so would it be really any different if he saved Light from Kira?

Amber eyes narrow at the crouching form of the other male. "Was..." He echoes lightly at the past tense that floated through the words of L. "Why...?" He knew he would've been expected to pick up on the past tense; it was why he hadn't explained it further when he stated the fact. L knew Light wasn't stupid, he tested him when they met. But the past tense genuinely confused the boy a little bit.

"_I cannot get too close to my prime suspect, Light-kun."_ The detective argues his point calmly, a bit too calmly for the conversation the words were taken from. However, the spark of Light shines through the Kira as amber flashes with determination.

Kira was determined, but not for things such as clearing his name, if anything, it seemed to bore him. However, Light was passionate about other things in life, the more trivial things. No, L did not see them as the same. For through all the similarities, it was possible to tell when Light was in _Kira-mode _and when he was himself.

"Then we'll just have to find the real Kira, so we can be friends again."

It was easy to lie to him about not being Kira. Despite everything, his wishes to destroy criminals and create a new world were joined by a desire to keep the detective by his side. He did want to be friends; it wasn't like he hated the show-off detective.

A sigh escapes from the brunette as he lowers his head into his hands, therefore not seeing the raven slowly pick himself off of the chair. It wasn't until he looked up again, that he found himself trapped in a darkened gaze of a slouching detective. The look was hard and cold, making Light want to get away from the detective. He wasn't enjoying being looked at like that. Like L was trying to pick out all his flaws with a simple stare. At the same time, he couldn't bring himself to break the gaze he was caught in.

"Just save all the heartache, Light-kun. Admit that you are Kira."

Light shook his head rapidly, frowning at L. "No." He replies quietly, the lies becoming harder to say as he wanted to admit it. Wanted to just kill L and get it over with. He didn't have time for feelings, friendship... He barely had time for Misa, and she was his girlfriend. "It won't save any heartache if I claim to be Kira, for I am innocent, Ryuzaki."

A firm gaze found Light fixed to the spot as L stares at him. If Light was so sure that he wasn't Kira, would he not have his own suspect? Would he not have someone that could possibly take the blame for him? That would be the next test that L put forth.

"Who do you think is Kira then, Light-kun?"

Light met his gaze evenly, betraying no emotion as he thought of his reply. Inwardly, he was a little annoyed. At L and at himself. It should not have been this easy for L to read him. Nothing should be that easy. Yet L had shown up and torn apart every piece of evidence. He'd always come to the same conclusion. A conclusion that put Light's new world in danger.

"I do not know, Ryuzaki. If I _did_ know, we would not still be trying to find him."

"That is not entirely true, Light-kun." He corrects calmly, stretching before he chooses to explain his words. "For you could still have been a suspect, even if you had your own conclusions." Light scowls at the detective, who shrugs at the boy and blinks. "No need to be so defensive though, Light-kun. I merely wondered if you had a lead.

"No. I don't. If I had a lead, I would tell you. I want to catch him as much as you do if not more! You know I do!"

"_Very well, Light-kun."_

* * *

**AUTHORS' NOTES: Reviews are always appreciated, constructed criticism is always nice and helpful. Flames are for marsh_mello_ws! ;3**

**All the best~**

_**The Dream Devil**_** and _xNightmareAngelx_**


End file.
